


Domination

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Daydreaming, Domme Marinette, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Sub Adrien Agreste, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BDSM AU. Marientte meets Adrien for the first time.





	

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miraculous Ladybug. It would be obvious if I did. 

Main Pairings: Marinette/Adrien 

Warnings: BDSM, slight pet play, Femdom

 

Dominate

  
  


Green eyes. Marinette loved green eyes. Especially when they were filled with tears, gazing at her in pained pleasure. So wide and innocent and  _ pleading _ . And such pretty blond hair, the perfect length for carding her hand through and pulling just hard enough to get a moan from the both of them. 

 

He would be on his knees. His head tilted backward as he gazed up at her so she could get full view of his face. She would stuff his mouth with something. A ball gag, or maybe a strap on, and she would smirk as drool dripped from his chin. He’d be a delightful mess, a mess of her own making, and he would need her to clean him and then start all over again. 

 

Her pleasure would be his pleasure. He would beg to make her orgasm ( _ maybe if you’re a good boy, kitty… _ ) and she would make him cum over and over. 

 

Her name a whispered prayer on his lips. His body trembling as she runs a single finger down his chest. 

 

She would dominate this boy. 

 

“Marinette?” 

 

Marinette snapped back into reality. Alya rolled her eyes while Nino’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. And Adrien...he gazed at her in concern, his head tilted to the side. “Are you okay?” 

 

Oh god. 

 

She was doomed.


End file.
